Life of a Clueless Leader
by FEARFLUFFLY
Summary: Yuki is a girl that dose not care about looks. and do'es not know her own stringth,after moving to another part of japan and starts at a new school Yuki lurens of what she left behide at her new start in Ouran Highschool
1. Chapter 1

info

name: Yuki yakahana

sex: girl (looks a lot like a boy)

personality: lazy, smart, random, tomboy, slow at times

...OK all the time,

likes: poking people massing with peoples heads fighting

hanging with friends

dislikes: she has none for some reason (will explain in story)

family: none (will also explain in story)

**story starts **

In middle school I always wondered why the students

and teachers tiered(sp?) me differently for example they always cleared a path for me in the halls bowing then yelling "GOOD MORNING YAKAHANA-SAMA!" the teachers let me sleep in class

and some times buy me lunch. It was grate but on my

my last day of middle school was the day I will never forget

that day I hared shocking news. I know I can be slow at time but what the hell how can I not notice that I was

a leader of a gang...!

yah I know its like WTF, wait it gets batter, I some how got from a leader of a

street gang to a leader to a mafia!

oh! right I forgot to introduce myself...or did I...? hmm... oh well names..is...wait I think...its...Yuki yakahana? yah that my name! ^o^

I think...*note to self check underwear later *what was I talking about again?'

wait? Were the hell? pink...pink...PINK floors walls ceiling

"OMFG IM IN HELL!"

"your not in hell your at ouran?"

turning around I see a brown eyes blond hair shorty holding a pink bunny?

TT_TT "i must be in hell everything is pink!"

"ano...IM HUNNY" =D

"yoh wazz-up shorty? Can you help me I'm lost" n.n

**later **

_so much pink, _at that thought I walked into a wall...again facing the wall

I bowed " sorry Mr Wall I didn't mean to" the people that passed stopped to stare

at the person talking to a wall as if it was alive " Sorry I got to go"

waving goodbye Too the wall I turned to walk down another hall way. The group

of people can not believe what they saw...O.O?

_music room_ _three how many music rooms are there? I think this is the rigth one Shorty tolled me to meet him...i think _

opening the the doors I saw a bright and rose plaits coming towards me

"OMG IM SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO FORGET TO WATER YOU! I WAS YOUNG AND NAVIE!"

"wel-" they all stop to stare at the silver hair boy, who was on his keens

bowing at the rose plaits on the floor...crying...T.T

the shorties one holding a pink bunny was the first to speck

"Yuki-kun, why you crying?" he asked while tilting his head to the side,

pink flowers pop up around his face, I trued to hunny and said "i forgot."

blinking I watched everyone but the one waring glasses and tallest one

anime fall to the ground. "hunny-senpai hello again" ^-^

"hello Yuki-Chan, did you forget where you were again?" o.o?

"yep!" ^-^

everyone: T.T

seeing cake I ran towards it happily XD "CCCAAAAKKKEEEEEE"

hunny brightened at the word cake and joined me shoving cakes in our mouths, 20 cakes each later both hunny and I patted our stomachs satisfied

voice: um...who are you? Turing to the tall blond purple eye dude I replied

"i forgot" "oh you poor child, forgetting thy name..." I watch as he

twirled around doing poses talking about some thing I don't understand

amazed I see red roses float around him _where did those come from _

getting a flyswatter from my pocket I tried hitting them o the roses disappeared when the blond want to a dark corner seeing as I was not listening to a word he said getting a stick from my pocket I started poking him ~poke poke poke~ ToT

hunny's point of view

I watched as tama-chan was talking to Yu-chan from looking at his face I can

tell he was not listening "ne ne takashi yu-chan gone to lala land" n_n

looking up at my childhood friend he replied "ah" hearing the twins laugher I turned to see tamaki in his corner and yu-chan

poking him with a stick _where he get the stick from? _

**Plez tell me how I did and what not Bows**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews pepz~ **

**I know I suck and spelling and many things don't make sense and its hard to follow**

**but I will work hard and get batter! I swear! :DD**

**chapter 2**

**~clap clap~ **"It's almost time, to your places." ordered the tall guy with glasses and cool hair

and just like that the forgetful Yuki was forgotten,

"KKKYYYAAAAAA" "KYA!"  
"Look at him hes so hot"

"Cute!~"

"MMMMOOOEEEEEE"

then again maybe not...

with tears Tamaki run to Kyoya "MAMA! Who is that boy that stole my customers?"

taken out his computer he starts typing

"ah here it is"

the host crowed around the laptop leaning over kyouya

name: Yuki yakahana

age: 15

gander: male

year: 1 year

info: unknown

parents: unknown

typing madly kyoya tries to fined more info ~tap tap tap tap tap TAP TAP TAP TAPTAPTAPTAP TAPTAP CRAK!~

"you got to chill-laxs glasses man, your going to burst a vain." n.n

said Yuki while he poked him in the neck

kyoya froze then wiggled down his chair almost turning into goo

**review plez and tell me how I did **

**dont matter if its good are bad **

**FEAR THE FUFFLY! **

**I SAID FEAR IT! **


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for late updated .

fgjdorgjdoirgjodirgjodirjg

I got bored poking tamaki, so I looked over his solder and saw...

mushrooms...O,O

turning to the twins

"Tama-kun dose Drugs!"

both of the twins gasp as they look at the mushrooms that tamaki was

growing "we always wonder what he dose with them"

standing strait and holding a clipboard I made a check list

"is he happy all the time?" I asked pointing at the emo dude in the

conner...growing more mushrooms...T_T

shrugging there shoulders I twins said "check"

"dose he have mood swings?"

"check"

is he wearied?"

"check?"

"is he scared of ghost?"

"check?"

"dose he wear dresses?"

"...check?"

"...i found the problem..." :D

the twins leaned in o,o o,o

"i forgotten what we where doing!...and emo king dose mushroom!"

im soo lazy


	4. Chapter 4

**the next day**

I was walking down the pink hallway minding my own business

when the floor went up and attack me!

laying on the floor all I can think of, was why did the floor do that?

I though they where friends with Mr wall?

Unless...it was trying to get back at Mr wall for something he did by

attacking his friends!

thats got to be it!

I was so lost in though I didnt notice the twins looking down at me...

"what you doing?" asked kou-ko

"...zzzzz..."

twins" T_T

after walking me up, they placed their arms around my shoulder

" sssooooo, Yuki-San where you live?" asked hik

" with my friends"

"where your friends live?" kou-ko

" with me"

" where do you all live?" hik

"together"

"where is your house?" kou-ko

"Next to my neighbors "

"where is your neighbors house?"

"you wont believe me"

they looked at each other over my head

"try us!" =D

shrugging my shoulder I said

"next to my house" =3

they raised there hands "we give up"


End file.
